


𝐃𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐚𝐧𝐫𝐨𝐧𝐩𝐚 𝐇𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐜𝐚𝐧𝐨𝐧𝐬! † (𝐍𝐒𝐅𝐖 & 𝐒𝐅𝐖)

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Headcanon, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, May contain spoilers idk, Multi, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, Rule 34, Rule 63, S&M, Smut, Tags May Change, Tissue Warning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We Die Like Men, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I got bored, plus some of these popped up in my head. More info inside, teehee. :)Chapter 1 is now up! :P
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	1. About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The basics. :)

### ✧ 𝐈𝐧𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐝𝐮𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧!

Oh, hello there. As the tin says, these are Danganronpa headcanons. I was bored in the middle of online class, so I decided to make these. The rules are below. :)

* * *

### ✧ 𝐈𝐧𝐟𝐨/𝐑𝐮𝐥𝐞𝐬!

I will do all games, the animes, and novels. If you have not read the novels, the link is at the end of the chapter. I'll do any ship you request, whether it be two characters or multiple. I'll also do NSFW and SFW headcanons. Angst, fluff, S&M, smut, you name it. **BUT HOWEVER** , there will be some things I will not do. If you request them, your comment will be automatically deleted. 𝗡𝗢𝗧𝗜𝗖𝗘: I will not be writing oneshots. These are HEADCANONS only. I will also not post much due to school and stress, so please wait patiently. Requests go on THIS PAGE ONLY.

* * *

### ✧ 𝐃𝐎'𝐒 𝐀𝐍𝐃 𝐃𝐎𝐍'𝐓𝐒!

𝐈 𝐖𝐈𝐋𝐋 𝐃𝐎:  
Smut/lemon  
Poly ships  
Angst with/without happy ending  
Fluff  
Hurt/comfort  
Kid!hc's  
S&M  
BDSM  
Sick!hc's  
Confessions  
As siblings  
Reader insert  
Ships  
Original Characters  
Crack!hc's  
Genderswap (Rule 63)  


I WILL do Monokuma, Usami, and the Monokubs, but they must be humanoid. Otherwise I won't do it.

𝐈 𝐖𝐈𝐋𝐋 𝐍𝐎𝐓 𝐃𝐎:  
Gore  
Pedophilia/underage  
Bullying  
Selfcest/incest  
Children x Children (if that makes sense)  
Rape/non-con  
Scat  
Omorashi  
Vomit kinks (bruh)  
Abuse  
DDLG/DDLB/MDLG/MDLB  
AB/DL  
Racist/homophobic/transphobic encounters (obviously, that's just messed up man, I don't know who would do those kind of headcanons, but I thought I'd just throw that out there)

But other than that, you may go buck-wild! Those are some of the stuff that I will, and won't do. I may add some in the future. I'm notorious for being a slow poster, so as I said before, please be patient. Also, my writing skills really suck. **But anyways, enjoy, and have fun. :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The Danganronpa novels.](https://www.reddit.com/r/danganronpa/comments/3ebezt/complete_light_novel_pdfs/?utm_source=amp&utm_medium=&utm_content=post_body)


	2. Miu Iruma (SFW)

### ✧ 𝐌𝐢𝐮 𝐈𝐫𝐮𝐦𝐚 𝐇𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐜𝐚𝐧𝐨𝐧𝐬!

  * A complete virgin. She just boasts about sex, and acts vulgar because she's insecure about herself (I mean shit, I am too. I also saw this somewhere but I forgot :/).



* Is a HUGE Evangelion, Mobile Suit Gundham, and basically any mecha anime nerd. :P

* This actually prompted her to build K1-B0! She just wanted a bot buddy. I mean, we all do. :D

* Now with that being said, since Miu is his creator, K1-B0 is the only one who can put up with her shenanigans for more than twenty minutes.

* Installed a dick onto Kiibo for her own amusement. (Note: she installed a shit analyzer for goodness sake, and knowing her I think she would definitely make one for Kiibo, both to save him from Kokichi when he asks if robots have dicks and for her own pleasure).

*   
~~Probably has orgasms every 10-20 minutes.~~   


* Moans every 3 seconds to see everyone's reaction. The looks on their faces are priceless once she stops.

* Absolutely TERRIFIED of heights. She refuses to go on rollercoasters, swings, monkey bars, planes, etc.

* When she gets nervous or scared, her ahoge stands up straight and perfectly straight.

*   
~~Pining for Kaedead.~~   


* EXTREMELY protective over our baby K1-B0. She won't hesitate to put up a fight and go to jail for a bitch if they harm him. ~~(*Cough, Kokichi, cough*).~~

* Stores things in her bra, especially little inventions she's working on.

* Puts up with Gonta and his bugs, because let's face it, none of us wants to hurt the poor boi. He deserved so much better. :(

* Screams "I'm the gorgeous genius!" as a war cry.

* Absolutely despises snakes, yet loves fried cobra???

* Miu may be bisexual. She pines Kaede, but in the game she does "maintenance" on K1-B0.  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* Says no homo after everything, just to make it clear she means it "platonically".

* ALWAYS has 4 am thoughts. Like she just sits in bed, staring at the ceiling, and coming up with random thoughts for the next day.

* Is well aware of vore, and actually once wanted someone to vore her. Uh... Yeah. She basically has a vore kink.

#### END.


	3. Kaito Momota x Dom!M!Reader (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested a Dom!M!Reader x Kaito, so here ya go. :)

### ✧ 𝐊𝐚𝐢𝐭𝐨 𝐌𝐨𝐦𝐨𝐭𝐚 𝐱 𝐃𝐨𝐦!𝐌!𝐑𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐞𝐫!

* Always makes space-related puns during intercourse. Seriously. It's so adorable.

* Believe it or not, he's so shy. But one right move, and he'll be making it clear that he's yours.

* Extremely needy. That's it. That's all there is to say.

* He enjoys vanilla sex, but he is willing to try new things, no matter how wacky or uncomfortable they may get.

* He's not exactly fond of things that hurt him, though. (e.g. waxplay, knifeplay, bloodplay, rapeplay, etc.).

* Passes out once the session is over. When he wakes up, it's like he had a hangover.

* You'll boast about how good you are. Kaito blushes and punches your shoulder softly, and mumbles stuff under his breath. (e.g. "Idiot, "Babe!", or anything along the lines of that).

*   
~~He's so subby and it's just cute aGH-~~   


* Also likes to be the little spoon when you guys naked cuddle after sex.

* Absolutely loves aftercare. He loves being showered with love. ~~And he has a praise kink teehee.~~

* He grunts, moans and sweats a lot during it.

* Loves oral, whether he gives or receives. That's why you and Kaito always do a 69 during sex.

* You both absolutely love every part of each other's body. That's why you both get all touchy-feely during sex.

* Extremely vocal when he ejaculates.

* When you both did it for the first time, he gave the sloppiest blowjobs, and honestly you didn't care, blowjobs are blowjobs.

* You and Kaito both **love** doing all positions, but you're suckers for doggystyle, bumper car-ing (Google it), and cowgirl position.

* Kaito rarely ever shaves. His pubes are actually the same color as his hair. It amazes you every time.

* You always go slow to tease Kaito, but once he starts begging, then that's when you go animalistic and fast.

* During your work break, Kaito will always call you for a quickie. After that, you both walk out of the bathroom with ruffled hair, and Kaito wearing an oversized tee.

* Both of you find it extremely awkward to talk during sex, but you guys do it on instinct.

#### END.


	4. Sadistic!Celestia x Makoto (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe

### ✧ 𝐒𝐚𝐝𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐜!𝐂𝐞𝐥𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐚 𝐱 𝐌𝐚𝐤𝐨𝐭𝐨!

* They met on an S&M dating site. The minute they started chatting, they were in love.

* They met at a park, and things took off from there.

* Celestia absolutely loves seeing Makoto on his knees, begging for more.

* If she's feeling _really_ sadistic, she'll force Makoto to ride her. She won't let him cum until she gives him her approval.

* **YES** , she's that kinda gal.

* Other days, she'll just grab the riding crop, and swat Makoto with it until he's practically sobbing.

* When Celestia lets Makoto top (which rarely ever happens), she guides him through it.

* He's so shy when he tops. Celestia praises him though. Makoto highkey has a praise kink.

* Makoto gives her loads of hickeys and scratches, especially when Celeste goes rough.

* Both act extremely animalistic when it comes to sex. They both howl and growl at each other, their bodies sticking together with sweat.

* When Celestia is feeling playful, she slowly rides Makoto, just to tease him.

* Makoto is sobbing at that point.

* They can go for about 5 rounds, until one or both of them pass out on top of each other.

* Celeste actually has some experience, she has worked as a dominatrix for quite a few years.

* Celeste likes using toys on Makoto. She especially loves using vibrators and electric-shock collars.

* One time before going to the store, she shoved a vibrator up Makoto's ass. She'd occasionally turn up the volume.

* He ended up jizzing his pants, but fortunately nobody but Celeste noticed.

* Makoto absolutely despises wearing outfits. Especially the bunny and the ballerina ones, but as long as he pleases his "mistress", he'll do it.

* Makoto can take a good 12 inches, he has had some experience as well. He was a camboy.

* Celeste and Makoto love aftercare. Celestia is such a softie when it comes to Makoto.

* Sometimes, they switch spooning positions. Most of the time though, Makoto is the little spoon.

* Celestia won't hesitate to smack a bitch if they lay a finger on Makoto.

* Condoms? What are those? Never heard of 'em.

#### END.


End file.
